Destined Souls
by Divinity Destroyed
Summary: When Isaac finally realizes his feleings for Mia, he stumbles trying to tell them to her. So...Garet and company volunteer to help him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, or its characters. This marvelous game and all of the rights belong to Nintendo...but I am saving up to buy rights...yea...one day.  
  
D.D.: Alright...-claps hands together- This is my first Golden Sun fic, so keep that in mind when you click the review button at the bottom of this story. I do not care what kind of review you submit, but no telling me how my story sucks. Justify it please, and I will then take it more seriously. I posted this story, so I am prepared for the constructive criticism that I may receive.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Love. That's what it had to be. A pair of blue eyes were staring across the living room  
  
of his house in Vale, to the back of a 'blue haired goddess', or, that's what Isaac called her. Mia  
  
was sitting in a chair a few feet away from a roaring fire, her face buried in a book entitled,  
  
uThe Art of Healing/u. Isaac watched her fondly, her every movements seemed to grace  
  
him. The way her shining blue hair reflected off of the fire's dancing flames, the way her slender  
  
fingers moved when she turned a page, and the way sighed, seemingly tired or bored.one of the  
  
two. Isaac shrugged his shoulders and sighed, believing she could never love...him. Just then,  
  
out of nowhere, a fairly large hand rested itself on Isaac's shoulder, causing him to jump a few  
  
feet in the air. It was Garet.  
  
"Just tell her already! For the love of Mars, you just stare at her all night long, doing  
  
nothing but swooning over her. I swear, Jenna and I are together, and all I did was confess my  
  
feelings. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? You are shot down and never want to  
  
love again?" Anyone could tell that the loud Mars Adept was joking when he made that last  
  
comment, but Isaac took it a bit more seriously than most people, he usually was the one to take  
  
things a bit more seriously than they were intended to be.  
  
"Gee, thank you for that vote of confidence Garet, I will hold it deeply in my heart, and  
  
when I'm forty-five and still a bachelor, I'll know who I can thank for it." The young Earth  
  
Adept grimaced slightly when he pictured himself alone with no one to hold all his life, and Mia  
  
being whisked off of her feet by some other man who was not too shy to confess his feelings. He  
  
then glanced over to Mia again, to see if she was listening to any of this, and was relieved to find  
  
her face still in the book, quietly breathing, as if nothing had been said.  
  
Almost as if on cue, Mia stood up and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, the book in the  
  
other, and smiled over to the pair of male Adepts and yawned rather ungracefully, without  
  
covering her mouth. Blushing slightly, she looked down when she realized how un-lady like she  
  
was being and nodded her head to her two friends.  
  
"G'night Isaac, Garet, see you in the morning." Yawning again, but this time covering  
  
her mouth, she started towards the stairs to her room until she was cut off by a voice.  
  
"Umm...hey Mia, do you know where your guest room is?" Garet smiled slyly, his  
  
fingers clasped behind his head and his head was resting in them.  
  
Mia looked at him confused and nodded her head slowly. "Yea, Jenna showed me earlier  
  
in the day, and I'm pretty sure it didn't move from that spot. Why?"  
  
"I think he wants to show you just in case." Grabbing Isaac's arm, he shoved him towards  
  
her, Isaac just stopping in time that he  
  
softly collided with Mia, whose cheeks were now flushed with color from the close contact.  
  
Time seemed to stand still. Neither Isaac nor Mia moved from their closeness, no, it felt  
  
too right. Isaac's cheeks burned hotly with a crimson color, feeling Mia's warm breath on his  
  
neck and her heartbeat against his torso. Mia's face flushed with more of a light peach color as  
  
she suddenly felt Isaac's strong arms wrapped around her slender form. They both seemed to be  
  
lost in their own little world until one very rude interruption-  
  
"Hey...guys...yea...hello. You two alive in there or did you both suffocate each other?"  
  
Garet proceeded to wave his hands next to their faces until Isaac grabbed one of them and  
  
squeezed it, not too lightly. The pair parted, their faces still flushed, and Isaac's death grip still  
  
locked tightly around Garet's unsuspecting hand, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes Garet, we are still alive, thank you for being concerned for our well-being, you are a  
  
true friend." All of Isaac's words were short and enunciated with great care, trying to sound  
  
cheerful, though Garet could see right through the fake cheerfulness. He could also no longer  
  
feel his hand.he was pretty sure the blood stopped rushing to it a few seconds ago.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow....My hand...please?" Isaac released Garet's hand with a look of  
  
feigned innocence. Garet cradled and rubbed his sore wrist, just figuring out why Isaac did that.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He looked down on the floor, slightly ashamed of ruining Isaac's and Mia's  
  
romantic moment together that he had strived to get for them.  
  
Mia just stood back and watched the two boys have their quiet and obviously inside  
  
argument, for she was oblivious to why Isaac was so mad. "Umm...I think I'll go to my room  
  
now, good-night you too." Casting a quick Ply on Garet's still sore wrist, she made her way up  
  
the stairs and into the room she was sharing with Jenna.  
  
When the soft click of the door was heard behind her, Isaac glared at Garet again, though  
  
not as mad as before. "Garet, tell me. If you wanted Mia and I to get together, why did you just  
  
interrupt our first, and now probably our last moment?" He raised his eyebrows slightly,  
  
expecting an answer, but knowing he could not stay mad with him, for they had been best friends  
  
for a very long time.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." That was Garet's meek answer as his eyes continued to be directed at the  
  
extremely interesting floor boards. "I didn't know what was going on..." He looked up to meet  
  
Isaac's gaze, to find that it had softened dramatically.  
  
"Hey...It's okay buddy, I know that you have a rather large head with a relatively small  
  
brain. There'll be other chances to get together with her anyways." He grinned at his fiery  
  
friend who was still trying to decipher to brain remark. Isaac patted him on the shoulder, and  
  
they walked up to Isaac's room, to finally crash for the night on his two cushy beds. When they  
  
got to the entrance to his room, they had to do their best to suppress fits of laughter as they heard  
  
the sounds coming from the room next door. It was Ivan. He was snoring so loud, it would  
  
probably wake everyone in the whole town up. They stepped into his room and jumped into  
  
their separate beds, stuffing their ears with their pillow. It was going to be a long night.  
  
D.D.: Eep! -avoids rotting fruits and vegetables being pelted at her as she hides behind her laptop- Okay, you see that review button, please click it and submit a review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: -sigh- Must I do this every time? Ok then, I do not own Golden Sun, or any of its characters.etc.  
  
D.D.: Alright then, sorry I took so long to update, but I've been suffocated by schoolwork and projects for the better part of May.  
  
*Note. This fic is set AFTER GS: TLA, so a few spoilers may pop up here and there. Nothing too serious though.*  
  
taidigimon: ^^; Thanks for the compliments, even if you were bashing yourself.  
  
Dragon Empress: Thanks. I knew I was being mean to him, but hey, the fics centered around him, so you gotta make it more than sunshine and daisies.  
  
Midiot: Great work? I wouldn't consider my work great, maybe mediocre. Thanks anyway!  
  
Triad Orion: Thanks! And about the page layout.I can't get the paragraphs to indent on fanfiction, or double spaced. But they are when I type this.  
  
KJ: Thanks. I wrote this story based off my own experiences. Of course, things didn't work out for me.  
  
Mad Squirrel: I'm a sucker too, don't worry. I enjoy reading pure sap, and I'm a big Isaac/Mia fan I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides G/J and I/S  
  
Red Blaze: Yay! Thanks, a Good Stamp! I know it's short. I like to keep things spread out.  
  
Lord Cynic: Thanks for the great review! I feel so accomplished.  
  
Fox and Tiger: Sorry I updated kind of late. Refer under disclaimer. And thanks for saying it's cute. It's what I'm aiming for.  
  
The night was fairly uneventful and quiet, save for Ivan's loud snoring. Isaac could not sleep though. He kept thinking of the close moment he had with Mia, and then how Garet ruined it, and then how he would kill him. Fishing under his bed, he pulled out a small, leather-bound book with a small bottle of ink and a quill. Slowly opening the bottle of ink, he cracked open his book and flipped past a few pages of chicken scratch. Apparently it was his journal, and he wrote in it often. He dipped the point of the quill into the ink and pressed it to the white paper.  
  
Dear Journal,  
Today was an OK day; nothing amazing, yet nothing bad. Garet collapsed my roof again, surprise surprise. It took me a while to fix it, considering he did it twice. I tried to spend more time with Mia today, but was always interrupted by something, be it my mother or someone else. Later on in the evening, Garet caught on to my obsession and decided he wanted to take things into his own hands by forcing us closer. Literally. And then.he messed it up with his lack of common-  
  
"Hey Isaac!" The loud Mars Adept tapped him on the shoulder, giving Isaac a mild heart-attack, which left the Earth Adept gasping for breath, his hand over his heart.  
  
"Don't DO that Garet! I still don't understand why you're sleeping over my house in the first place, yours being about thirty seconds away and all, if that." Hand still over chest, Isaac was still getting over the element of surprise from Garet.  
  
"Aww.Isaac, I'm hurt. You really don't want me over here? And besides, I like sleeping over your house, gives us time for some of that male bonding." In the process of telling him that, Garet slipped on the floor beside where Isaac was sitting and snatched the journal out of his hands. "Ooooh Isaac, you keep a diary? I didn't know that. See? These are the kinds of things we can learn about on our little sleep-overs."  
  
Grabbing the journal back from Garet's grasp, Isaac looked at him annoyed. "First of all, it's a _journal_, not a diary. Secondly, I've known you for about my whole life, and thirdly, this journal has been kept hidden" Closing the book, Isaac slipped it under his bed and closed the bottle of ink.  
  
"What do you write about in those things anyway? Stuff about me? C'mon Isaac, tell me!" Trying to get the journal out from under Isaac's bed, he whined when he couldn't find it. "Where is it?"  
  
Isaac shook his head and chuckled. "Nope, that's MY secret that I'm not willing to share with you for a bit. I know how well you keep secrets and I want to be the one to tell Mia I'm madly in love with her." Glancing around the room slightly, he just wanted to be sure that she wasn't standing right there listening to every word coming out of his mouth. Climbing back up onto his bed, Isaac yawned and pulled up his covers. "Go back to bed Garet, it's late."  
  
Happily complying with his friend's demand, Garet went to his bed and closed his eyes, though not before saying something. "Y'know Isaac, it's actually early, so." He never got to finish his last statement, because a pillow was abruptly thrown at him.  
  
~*~At the same time, in Mia and Jenna's room.~*~  
  
Mia and Jenna were sitting up and talking idly with each other, about their lives, dreams, plans for the future. You know, the stuff most girls talk about on sleep-overs. Can't say the same about Isaac and Garet though.  
  
".And after I marry Garet, we're going to have lots of babies and live on a big farm in Contigo." Jenna smiled proudly at Mia, after proclaiming her plans for the future. She cocked her head at Mia who seemed to be in her own little world. "Hey Mia, you OK?"  
  
Snapping out of her trance, she smiled and nodded at the female Mars Adept. "Yea, I'm fine. That sounds great Jenna; already have your future planned out for you. I hope it works with you and Garet." Drifting back into silence, she sighed lightly and looked out the window into the star- dotted blue.  
  
"So, what are your plans for the future Mia? Anyone special you want to share it with?" Smiling slyly at the Mercury Adept, Jenna knew she was going to have trouble answering this. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, she leaned back casually against the wall and waited for Mia's good answer.  
  
"Well.I.um.you see, the thing is." Struggling to find a good way to answer this question, Mia scratched her head and scrunched her face in thought. "I know! I'll share my life with my Djinn!"  
  
Jenna then burst out into fits of giggles, unable to suppress them. "Y-y-your D-Djinn? Hahaha! Mi, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life! Mostly, Djinn are so annoying, that people -want- to get away from them, not be with them forever."  
  
Mia then took a defensive look, knowing what she said was stupid herself. "Yea, well, I happen to enjoy the company of my Djinn! So I don't mind spending time with them." She crossed her arms stubbornly, and looked at the floor.  
  
Jenna smiled slyly, having a solution to Mia's companionship problem. "Hey Mia, if you ever get tired living alone with your Djinn, I think I know someone who might want to be a part of your life." When Mia gave her a questioning gaze, she continued with her speech. "Maybe a certain blonde, blue-eyed, handsome, Earth Adept could be of some assistance toy you."  
  
The Mercury Adept's eyes widened at the though of someone so much better than her being in love with her. "Isaac and -me-? Yea right Jenna! He could do WAY better than me. Especially with all those girls who were drooling all over him during Colloso." Her face burned with color at the fact that Jenna even mentioned the possibility of her and Isaac being a couple. It was simply impossible.  
  
Jenna continued to flash a sly smile in Mia's general direction, shaking her head no. "I feel differently than you do, but you can think whatever you want to think. But the next time Isaac is by you, just watch how long his gaze lingers on you, and you'll see what I mean." The fiery Adept yawned widely and lay down in her bed, closing her eyes.  
  
The other mimicked her actions and covered the blanket all the way up to her nose and closed her eyes. "Night Jenna."  
  
"Night Mia."  
  
D.D.: I hope this was better than the last chapter. Please review so I can take your thoughts into consideration. Tune in next time for chapter three of Destined Souls! 


End file.
